Welcome to my life
by Vampire Crow
Summary: Salimos de la escuela y lo que vimos frente a nosotros nos dejo muy sorprendidos. Un grupo de 15 o más chicos se encontraban alrededor en circulo de una sola persona a la que inmediatamente reconocí -Bella-¡No Edward!- Era demasiado tarde.


Mucho gusto, antes de que comiencen a leer la historia quisiera dar algunas aclaraciones:

-Esta historia la hice inspirandome en una pelicula llamada "Push" ("Heroes" en español), que recomiendo ya que me parece interesante :)

- _Lo que vean en cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes._

-(Lo que vean en subrayado son comentarios míos que además pondre entre parentesis para que no sea confuso a la hora de leer).

**-En negro va a ir FlashBack o P.O.V.s de los personajes.**

Esta historia se desarrollara principalmente desde el punto de vista Edward, puede que de vez en cuando aparezca el de alguien más pero es principalmente basada en su punto de vista.

Sin más, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Welcome to my life**

Introducción

**Edward P.O.V**

Mire hacia el paisaje frio que ofrecía Alaska. El lugar donde habitaba otra familia como la nuestra. Habíamos decidido que pasaríamos unos pocos años con ellos, antes de irnos hacía nuestro lugar de residencia favorito, Forks.

Empecé a tocar una suave melodía en mi piano, sabiendo que dentro de unas horas tendríamos que ir a la escuela donde tendría que estar soportando los pensamientos de muchos adolescentes hormonales, sino es que también de maestros.

Empecé a masajear mi tabique nasal tan solo de pensar lo que tendría que soportar, casi hacía que la idea de quedarme en casa sonara bien. Sin embargo, había un motivo por el que había decidido matricularme en el instituto de Alaska y era que no me iba a quedar en casa para tener que soportar a Tanya.

Salí de mi casa cuando en un momento que deje de tocar me di cuenta para donde iban los pensamientos de mi familia con sus respectivas parejas.

Sexo.

No pude evitar poner una mueca de malestar mientras corría hacía el bosque esperando encontrar alguna presa con la que me pudiera entretener el tiempo suficiente. Sin embargo, para mi pesar no pude encontrar nada más que algunos pocos zorros. No me importo mucho, después de todo no estaba sediento.

Decidí bajar al pueblo ya que nuestra casa acá, era como la de Forks; alejada de los humanos.

Regrese a la casa y agarre rápidamente las llaves de mi volvo mientras trataba de bloquear los pensamientos de mi familia. Una vez en la cochera y dentro de mi auto lo encendí y pise a fondo el acelerador.

Una vez en el pueblo pude ver como la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas, lo cual no era una sorpresa, apenas eran las 6:35 a.m y el cielo todavía estaba oscuro.

Baje de mi auto y me dirigí hacía una pequeña librería que encontré abierta para ver si había algún libro que tal vez me interese. Cuando entre la campanita que estaba sobre la puerta anunció mi llegada y pude ver como la humana que estaba detrás del mostrador alzaba su mirada con aburrimiento para después remplazarla con una con un brillo lujurioso.

_Genial_, pensé para mis adentros. Estuve tentado a salir y regresar a casa pero al recordar lo que me recibiría allí opte por bloquear los pensamientos de la muchacha mientras me dirigía hacia la parte trasera de la tienda donde había leído en su mente que tenían los libros antiguos después de dirigirle una mirada que claramente daba a entender que si se me acercaba le iría mal.

No tenía nada en contra de los nuevos autores de libros, pero sinceramente no me llamaba mucho la atención las novelas que escribían sobre seres _fantásticos _o_ sobrenaturales _después de todo, ¿para qué quiero leer cosas que los humanos se inventan de criaturas como nosotros?

Escuche como la campanilla de la tienda volvía a sonar y no pude evitar oír lo que la empleada que estaba detrás del mostrador le decía a la persona que había entrado.

-Aquí no eres bienvenida, no dejamos que compren libros aquí asesinos-dijo con un tono de voz que destilaba veneno.

Me reí irónicamente para mis adentros al escucharla decir eso. _Si tan solo supiera que yo había sido un cazador de su raza, ¿cómo reaccionaría?_

-Pero si ya me has dejado comprar libros aquí antes, recuerda-le vino la contestación de una voz que me sonó tan frágil pero al mismo tiempo hipnotizante que no pude evitar voltear a ver interesado de quién venía.

Vi a un ángel en la entrada de le librería y me quede tan fascinado por su belleza que tarde un momento en comprender que la estaba mirando fijamente con la boca abierta. La cerré al ver que ella volteaba a verme, empezó a caminar hacía mi y solo en ese momento me di cuenta que no podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

Algo inusual que nunca me había pasado en mí casi siglo de existencia.

Empezó a acercarse hacía donde yo estaba y antes de que dijera algo vi como su frágil y pálida mano agarraba un libro que se encontraba en la estantería a un lado mío. Me sonrió de forma cortes sin prestarme mucha atención y después de eso siguió su recorrido por las estanterías mirando de vez en cuando la cubierta de un libro más tiempo que otros.

Sin saber muy bien el porque, me molesto el hecho de que no me prestara atención.

Después de sacudir mi cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos, me le quede mirando de forma intensa y solo hasta que estuve detrás suyo a unos pasos me di cuenta que la había estado siguiendo. Me dispuse a dar la vuelta avergonzado y confundido por haberla seguido cuando vi como se volteaba y me miraba con un libro en su mano derecha.

-Este libro dice que trata acerca de personas dotadas con "poderes" que algunos llaman _sobrenaturales; _pone las citas que un psicólogo a tenido con diversos pacientes que afirman tener estos poderes y dan detalles específicos sobre como poder utilizarlos-dijo de forma lenta y pausada como si no tuviera prisa alguna-este otro-dijo alzando su mano izquierda donde pude apreciar otro libro de cubierta negra-habla sobre como una persona normal también posee estos poderes, que tan solo es cosa de aprender a manejarlos. De estos dos, ¿cuál crees que sería más interesante leer?-acabo preguntándome con una mirada interrogativa.

Me le quede mirando un rato a los ojos capturado por el color chocolate con pequeños destellos de miel que parecían desprender. Parpadeé un momento antes de concentrarme en lo que me había dicho y conteste como supuse que cualquier otro humano –y adolescente- hubiera contestado.

-El segundo-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Interesante respuesta-susurro ella tan bajó que supuse que no era para que yo la escuchara-¿por qué?-dijo centrando de nuevo sus ojos en los míos.

-Sería genial poder tener poderes-sonreí mientras que por dentro me golpeaba por lo estúpido que sonaba mi respuesta.

_Lo que sea para parecer un poco más humano y adolescente,_ pense mientras deseaba saber que pensabatodavía confundido por no poder leer sus pensamientos.

-A mi parecer el primer libro sería más interesante-frunció el ceño meditando algo antes de seguir hablando-sin embargo cada quien tiene diferentes opiniones-comento mientras sonreía con una mirada suave en los ojos.

Se dirigió hacía la caja registradora con ambos libros en mano y con una expresión fría pagó el total de ambos libros. Entonces volteo a verme y con una sonrisa saco el segundo libro que había dicho que no le interesaba y me lo tendió sonriente.

-Bienvenido-fue todo lo que dijo cuando vio que agarraba el libro que me tendía confundido.

Se empezó a dirigir a la salida y solo cuando la campana del local hubo vuelto a sonar indicando su salida salí del trance donde me había quedado al ver su deslumbrante sonrisa. Corrí tras ella a velocidad humana y para mi fortuna la encontré mientras se subía a una motocicleta Harley Sprint negra.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunta queriendo lucir tranquilo aunque sabiendo que de haber sido todavía humano estaría con las mejillas rojas y el aliento entrecortado.

Me miro sorprendida un rato y frunció el ceño pensando en si debía responderme o no.

-Mi nombre es…Bella-susurro suavemente antes de poner en marcha su motocicleta y desaparecer poco a poco de mi vista.

Dejandome con una nueva sensación en el pecho que no podía saber de que era.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo y aunque se desarrolla de forma muy lenta en el siguiente capitulo ya se vera el resto de la familia Cullen con algunos del clan de Denali además de que se lo pondre un tanto menos lento para no aburrirles :)

En fin, si gustan comentar sobre el fic tan solo dejenme un review y yo respetare sus opiniones que son muy importantes para poder desarrollarme como escritora.

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
_

Ciao.

La imaginación es solo el límite, ¿te atreves a cruzarlo?


End file.
